Kim's Guardian Wolf
by Zantair
Summary: Night's pack needs help. They are wolves and humans. What will happen when Kim finds out? Will they accept each others' help? HIATUS


The lean figure looked out over the snow-covered valley and distant towns

**Kim's Guardian Wolf**

The lean figure looked out over the snow-covered valley and distant towns. "_It was strange how one could end up here_" she thought to herself. _I wonder if anything is going to be like it used to be_. She sighed to herself while remembering all that had gone on in the last few weeks. _It is funny, how things can change so suddenly and have no knowledge that it is going to happen before it changes_.

The white wolf started running down the slope. She thought about Kari's death, and how the pack had reacted. They needed some help, so she had decided to go and get some. There was only one person who could help her pack. That person was Kim Possible.

There was one thing good about being a Wolf though, and that was that she could sort of lay a spell on the humans, and make herself appear like a normal human to them. The only problem was that other Wolves and animals can see her true appearance and her human one. There weren't many Wolves like her. The only ones she knew were Kari and her pack of five.

She was going to use her appearance as a human to fool Kim into helping her and the pack. Little did Night know, but it was going to be the other way around. She was going to be the helper, not the helped.

Interlude

Kim sighed at all the work she had to do for one week of school. She had gotten mission after mission from Wade for the past week. She wondered if the villains had purposely planned to bombard her with so many missions. Kim felt as if she wanted to leave everything for GJ to take care of and just go home and rest.

She lay back in her computer chair and was just about to fall asleep when she heard a much too familiar chime. She picked up her Kimmunicator and didn't even bother to open her eyes as she answered it.

Flashback

"Hey Wade, what up?" said a very tired Kim.

"Hey Kim, I was just calling to see if- whoa, you ok? You don't look that great, Kim." Replied a confused computer-geek.

"Just tired from the missions. I'm fine ok?

"Whatever you say Kim. Are you up for a visit to Alaska?"

Kim's eyes shot up and she was fully awake now. "What is there in Alaska that villains could use?" Kim asked, exasperated.

"Actually, it's a scientist studying the wolves up there. He wants you to take a look."

"A scientist needs _me_ to look at some wolves? Isn't that for like, someone who studies them?"

Wade replied "Just trust me on this one Kim, there is something different about these wolves. Oh, and you might want to bring a sweater. One more thing, Ron can't come.

Busy with some family thing."

"Ok. Oh, thanks for the tip Wade; _no one_ would guess it is cold in Alaska in the middle of winter." Kim said sarcastically.

Wade, totally ignoring the comment, just said that Kim's ride was waiting outside. She thanked him and proceeded to get her winter mission clothes on. By the time she was done she could hear the whirr of the helicopter' blades outside.

"Thanks a lot for the mission right when I'm exhausted and loaded with work, Wade" she muttered to herself while heading out the door.

In about 0 degrees cold F, Kim was trudging through the snow. She was headed towards the lab of the scientist who wanted her to study the wolves.

Kim was about to knock on the door when it opened for her. Kim was greeted by warm air and a figure standing in front of bright lights. Standing behind the door was a middle-aged man in a white lab coat with brown eyes behind glasses and white hair that reached his shoulders.

"Hello, are you Kim Possible?" said the person standing in the bright laboratory.

"Yes, I got a call from here about some wolves." replied Kim.

"I called you, my name is Charlie, and I'm a scientist here at the lab." He said. Kim noticed that something was familiar about him.

He let Kim in and hurried down a few hallways until they reached a dim room. It had several view screens in it and they showed random parts of a forest and outside the building.

"We study the local wolves here in Alaska. There is one pack that has been acting very strange lately. Anybody that we have sent near them has been injured or killed. We feel that you are the only one that can pull this off."

There was a pause, and then he asked hesitantly if Kim would do it.

"I'm here to help people aren't I? Of course I'll do it."

"Thank you so much, Miss Possible. You have no idea how much we appreciate this. If you will just follow me, I can give you the things you will need for this assignment.

The scientist led the way down yet another corridor, until they reached a room with only a bunch of things on some shelves. Then Kim noticed that something was off. She realized what it was and asked the scientist.

"Hey, where is everybody? I mean there has to be people running this place right?"

"Yes, well…. umm. Everybody is just uhhh working in their own laboratory."

He hurried over to a shelf and handed her a vest and a white video camera.

"The vest will protect you from the wolves if you get attacked and from the cold." He smiled at the thought.

"You are to set up the camera hidden in the snow where it can see the wolves' den. Oh, and don't forget this."

He handed Kim a tracker that would show her where the den was and where she was to set up the camera.

Kim wondered how far it was to the den. She slipped on the vest and hooked the tracker and camera to her belt.

"K", she told the man, "I'm all set." He led her to a door in the back of the room that Kim was supposed to come back in once she set up the camera near the den.

"Good luck" Charlie told her once she stepped outside in the cold air. "Thank you" Kim said as she set out to look for the wolf den.

About half an hour later, the teen hero was nearing the den. Kim could hear yelping and growling coming from inside. She hadn't seen any wolves yet, but had the strange feeling she was being watched. But every time Kim looked there were no wolves in sight. She passed a group of unusually large trees and rounded a hill when she finally came in sight of the den.

Kim managed to hold back a gasp at what she saw. There were wolves and humans sitting next to each other. The wolves were actually _talking-ENGLISH _to what seemed ordinary humans. As she watched, what looked like an ordinary wolf transformed into 19 year old teenager, and then transformed back.

Kim almost fainted. She snuck a few feet closer to hear well. Kim could make out what they could say, for they weren't speaking anymore.

The gray wolf that she had seen transform came up to the leader and slipped him something. It was concealed in black leather and wasn't shown to any of the other wolves. In fact it looked like none of the other wolves had even noticed. As Kim moved closer, she noticed that one particular wolf seemed to notice the object… and Kim too apparently.

All of the sudden, the wolf that she had been observing snarled, leaped up and around, and onto Kim all in one motion. The wolf pinned Kim to the ground and snarled again at her. They stared at each other and Kim noticed that the wolf was all white except for black-tipped ears and tail. She flipped the wolf off of her and got up into a fighting stance. They ran at each other and the surrounding wolves gathered around them.

--

Shego smiled as Kim left the lab building. Shego thought that Kim had sensed that something was going on. She pulled her mask off and looked at it.

"I can't believe she actually fell for it" Shego chuckled to herself.

She headed out of the building and outside where Dr. Drakken was waiting. She jumped up into the hover car and sat down. She noticed him looking at her.

"Don't worry Dr. D, I made sure nobody saw me at the lab and tied them all up out of sight. Kim Possible fell for the trap, and is out to 'check' on the murderous wolves. Hahaha. No doubt they will shred her to bits."

"Good, Shego. Now we can get that wolf Night and eliminate her pack."

Shego took over the controls and headed over to where the wolves' den was. They searched the ground for a while before they saw the pack.

Shego just smiled at what she saw. The entire pack was surrounding Kim and Night. A brown wolf was talking to Night and appeared to be upset with her. Kim was out cold on the ground, pretty cut up.

--

They headed off to their lair while Kim was stuck with the wolves. They had surrounded her, making it almost impossible to escape.

They ran at each other and the wolf lunged for Kim's throat. She ducked under the deadly fangs, and tried to kick the she-wolf in the belly. Miraculously the wolf saw it coming and twisted in midair to avoid it.

Kim landed and did a back handspring trying to get on top of the wolf. She dodged Kim and managed to slash her calf through her clothes.

Kim noticed that the vest didn't help at all. In fact, it was getting in the way of her arms. Where the wolf had landed on top of her there were rips deep into it.

They both turned around and went for another go. Kim's arm shot out and managed to punch the wolf in the chest. The she-wolf was thrown back and landed on her feet on a tree trunk. She thrust forward, taking Kim by surprise. The snow almost collapsed on them from the hit to the tree.

Kim was pushed to the ground, and hit with the wolf holding her down. She was winded, and when she had normal breathing again, she looked around. A brown wolf was standing in front of the group and looked like the leader. He was talking to the one that had attacked her, but Kim couldn't understand what they were saying.

The last thing Kim saw before blacking out was something watching her from the sky.

End Flashback

That was a month ago. Kim couldn't remember what it was that was in the sky, and Wade couldn't find any traces.


End file.
